Percy and annabeth together now and forever
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: Five years after the war Percy and annabeth begin they're life together. Mild sweating, if the reviews are good I'll add a smut chapter and the next part


**V**

Wisdom-

Here I am, dressed in white, I may be in the under world but its the happiest day of my life, Thalia is at my side bustling Around and then I feel a reassuring hand on my shoulder, turn to see my mother and she hugs me tightly and hands me my bouquet, my father walked me down the illusory aisle of the church, my brothers and sisters sat at the front, I saw silena and my other bridesmaids dead and alive, I looked and saw him there, he was wearing a sharp black tux with a blue shirt and black tie, his hair was neatly trimmed and his perfect smile warmed me to the Bone, Percy the love f my life, my first and only. Standing next to him as a ghosty man of honor was luke, he looked like he was before cronos, I reached the altar and took a look back, saw everyone all my friends and family, I felt tears come to my eyes as Dante began to marry us, I looked in Percy's sea green eyes "I do." I kissed him and his arms went around my waist.

8 monthes later...

I went back to the apartment at about midnight, I was teaching classes at N Y U, Percy had been running back and forth from the shop to cam all day and I found him upside down n the couch, he was drooling a little and I just ran m hands through my husbands hair, he woke u slowly,"hey babe..." "seaweed brain why didn't you go to bed?" "I was trying to be romantic did you forget what day it is?" ugh oh, shit shit shit what did i Forget! Gods damn it why am i Such a horrible wife! Agh... Um,oh my god m such a bitch.."Percy I'm so sorry I forgot I've been so busy at work, and, and..." he sat up and kissed me, "it's not a problem, I'm twenty three so what?" "agh I feel like such a bitch, your parents came over and everything, who else was here?" "Grover, Thalia, Nico and Jason..." I led him to the bedroom, the bed was covered in rose petals and all the candles had already burned down, "oh percy..." I laid him on the bed and...

Four days later...

Percy was still asleep drooling on the pillow, I was holding the stick with both hands like it was pandora's box, my foot was tapping impossibly fast against the floor when I felt arms and legs wrap around me, percy rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my Cheek, "Anna-" we both looked down at the test just as it was maturing "oh my gods..." he giggled and hugged me s tight as tears ran down my face, I turned in his arms and kissed him, "were having a baby, we're having a baby!" well you know what happens next... Multiple times...

Five months later...

Percy was escorting me t and from my classes, I hadn't taken maternity eave yet as I still didn't even look pregnant, I had put on a good deal of weight And i felt the life growing inside me but I still looked like I could have just had a very good thanksgiving, Percy was so protective, we had told our parents, his mother and Paul were stoping by nearly every day, Poseidon and my mom were running around giggling and they both actually considered a pregnancy pact with me, my life was perfect, and then Thalia and Nico got married too, everything was beyond perfect...

Five more months later...

"can we?" Percy smiled down at me as I held our baby "I love it." suddenly the room was full of people, nobody knew anything, gender or name, Thalia wha there even though she had decided never to have children, "luchiana marina jackson"...

Three more months...

My darling baby girl was in Percy's arms, she had her fathers eyes but my hair, Thalia and Nico came by and while she did not support child birth Thalia had a soft spot for babies, she tickled little luke until she finally tore me away from my conversation with Nico, "nico, we're going home." "what why we just got here?" "You have husbandly duties to attend to!." well everyone but luchiana knew what happened next...

Seven years later...

I was running in a flowered field with Luke, we were playing tag and obviously she was it, she flying tackled me and I taught her how to make a daisy chain, that's when my eight month pregnant husband ran up to us with Thalia Nico and they're son trace. He swooped up Luke and threw her in the air, as little toddler trace ran to me, "Percy calm down a bit! we don't want anything to happen to the baby!" I looked at him, at thirty years old he was still the greatest man and father I had ever met, he didn't show but then again guys shouldn't be able to get pregnant in the firs place, he had said he knew he could and that he wanted to have this baby so he could know what i Went through. He set her down, "okay lucky you know your going with auntie Thalia and uncle nico so me and mom can go on a date right?" "ugh huh daddy, hey can we go visit uncle Grover nico? I want to play with his kids" Grover+juniper=7 babies. I watched as my child ran off with them and Percy led me down the hill t a pond, the sun was just setting and a table and candles was set, oh dear god please tell me I haven't forgotten anything "you technically didn't, I just thought it would be nice to celebrate our fifteenth anniversary" he was right, of course he was, after the incident with Hermes' staff he had never forgotten one again, our first kiss was fifteen years ago today, "oh Percy..."

Five days later...

"mommy where's daddy?" I wiped my eyes and hugged my daughter, "daddy's had to go away for a while, he's gonna come back..." she looked at me with her huge green eyes, "are you going to go get him?" I laughed and nodded"yes darling." she grinned at me "I'll help you pack, I can stay with grandpa Poseidon!" "I'm sure he'd love to have you down there." Poseidon came and picked her up and while she sat on the hippocampus, he hugged me t his broad Chet that felt so much like Percy's " she will be fine, triton and Amphitrite couldn't be more excited, you have to save Percy daughter, and kill that bitch of my mother for all of us." I nodded and he kissed my forehead,I watched as they left and began packing my knives and other weapons, I slipped my baseball cap onto my head "rhea you sonofabitch I'm gonna kill you!"

I might write a smut chapter if the reviews are right, plus find out if Percy and the baby are okay, review please!


End file.
